Electronic entities having a presence in an electronic environment, such as may be provided via a Web site or other such source of content, take advantage of the full capabilities of modern browsers to deliver a compelling user experience. Web browsers such as Firefox® or Internet Explorer® store a list of Web pages (a.k.a. resources) browsed by a user for a period of time, and will load the current user's browse history into memory when the user opens the browser. When the browser displays a Web page including one or more pointers (e.g., hyperlinks or “links”), the browser will compare data associated with each pointer against information in the user's browse history. A specified action can be taken for any pointer that at least partially matches information in the user's browse history. For example, the browser can auto-complete a URL in the address bar or provide special styling (e.g., marking or coloring) of previously-accessed (visited) pointers (“links”) on a page. Link styling, or more generally, the applying of one or more special properties to a visited resource identifier, serves to improve user experience as the user may easily compare already visited links with links that have not yet been visited.
However, in some cases, it may not be possible to use standard Web browser functionality for utilizing browse history. For example, electronic entities may modify data associated with accessed links by dynamically generating address data strings associated with the links, such as URLs, and adding one or more instance-specific parameters. Thus, it is possible that each time a user views a link to the same content in response to a different search or as part of a different session, for example, that the link will be slightly different, such that the browser cannot automatically identify that the content was viewed previously. While adding dynamic and/or proprietary parameters to a link's URL can provide the electronic entity with information necessary for further analysis of user behavior, product performance, and the like, the parameters can prevent a Web browser from recognizing the URLs such that the user has to spend additional time and effort to search the links that he or she may already have visited.